The Legend Of Morningstar- Into the Wild
by flippy3131
Summary: Optimus has always wanted to be a warrior, ever since her father Orion told her stories of the cats that lived in the forest near her home. Now she has a chance to fulfill her dream but will she be able to prove to her clan that she is more than a kittypet?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The legend of Morningstar- Into the Wild

By: Flippy3131

**Summary- Optimus has always wanted to be a warrior, ever since her father Orion told her stories of the cats that lived in the forest near her home. Now she has a chance to fulfill her dream but will she be able to prove to her clan that she is more than a kittypet?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the transformers or warrior series they both belong to Hasbro and Erin Hunter respectably. I also want to give thanks to ****Strix Moonwing for her wonderful story of Transformers animated/warrior cats that gave me the idea to write this story and if she reads this I hope she likes it.**

Allengeces

Thunderclan

Leader Froststar- old ginger tom with a white muzzle and silver flecks, blue eyes (Alpha

Trion)

Deputy Thornstrike- huge gray and green tom with a brown throat, amber eyes (Hound) apprentice, Tinypaw

Medicine cat Goldenheart-purple blue tabby she-cat with golden stripes, green eyes (Elita One)

Warriors 

Snowstep – pure white tabby she-cat with dark black stripes, yellow eyes (Yorkteon) Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Cloudstorm- light blue tom with gray and white patches, blue eyes (Ultra Magnus)

Fallenheart- dark tabby tom with silver stripes, red eyes (The Fallen) Apprentice, Skypaw

Wildblaze- gray she-cat with ginger splotches, green eyes (Wheeljack)

Bluerose- dark blue tabby she-cat with pink stripes, purple eyes (Arcee) Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Silverfeather- gray tom with dark red-purple patches and a red ear, red eyes (Starscream)

Flameface- black tom with a ginger muzzle, red eyes (Hothead)

Jaggedstripe- dark purple tabby tom with green stripes, orange eyes (Lugnut)

Darktalon- gray tabby tom with ginger splotches and unusual long front claws, red eyes (Megatron) apprentice, Morningpaw

Lightningstream- black tom with purple splotches and silver ears, red eyes (Shockwave)

Shimmerpool- light purple she-cat with blue patches, yellow eyes (Slipstream)

Echohawk- light blue she-cat with yellow splotches, purple eyes (Soundwave)

Redclaw- dark red ginger tom with white ears, blue eyes (Cliffjumper)

Brightspirit- white tortishell she-cat with blue, red and black markings, yellow eyes (Jazz)

Graybelly- dark ginger tom with a gray underbelly and paws, amber eyes (Ironhide)

Apprentices

Swiftpaw- black tabby she-cat with golden yellow stripes and cream colored paws, yellow eyes (Prowl)

Skypaw- light purple tom with a silver chest, red eyes (Skywarp)

Spiderpaw- black she-cat with purple markings and red markings on face, red eyes (Blackarachnia)

Morningpaw- light blue she-cat with ginger front legs, underbelly, tail and white back legs with light blue paws, green eyes (Optimums Prime)

Tinypaw- ginger she-cat with light blue splotches and a gray tail, yellow eyes (Perceptor)

Queens

Icebreeze- cream colored tabby she-cat with blue stripes, purple eyes; mate to Flameface (Icy)

Quickwind- light blue she-cat with black markings, blue eyes; mate to Lightningstream (Blurr)

Jayflight- pale blue she-cat with white flecks, yellow eyes; mate to Graybelly (Chromia)

Kits

Blackkit- black tabby tom with dark red stripes, red eyes; kit to Flameface and Icebreeze (Random)

Maplekit- golden brown she-kit with black ears and blue markings , red eyes; kit to Lightningstream and Quickwind (Mikala)

Greenkit- huge green tom with white and black markings, blue eyes; kit to Graybelly and Jayflight (Bulkhead)

Bravekit- small blue tom with gray flecks and a dark ginger tail, orange eyes; kit to Graybelly and Jayflight (Sam)

Elders

Moonstep- greenish blue she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes (Moondancer)

Firesong- dark ginger she-cat with light ginger flecks, orange eyes (Firestar)

Runningblaze- ginger tabby tom with white stripes, green eyes (Inferno)

Redstripe- blue tabby tom with ginger red stripes, blue eyes (Red alert)

Cats outside of Clans

Orion- dark blue kittypet tom with ginger legs, tail and underbelly, blue eyes: father to Morningpaw, Sentinal and June (Orion Pax)

Sentinal- dark blue kittypet tom with a huge yellow muzzle and red splotches, blue eyes (Sentinal Prime)

June- dark blue gray kittypet she-cat, blue eyes (June Darby)

Raggedfang- old whit tom with red patches and one torn ear, green eyes; formally of Shadowclan (Ratchet)

Grimlock- dusty brown tom with golden splotches and red stripes, orange eyes; lives near human barn- loner (Grimlock)

Snarl-gray tom with yellow and red flecks, blue eyes; lives near human barn- loner (Snarl)

Swoop- gray tom with blue patches and red ears, yellow eyes; lives near human barn- loner (Swoop)

Wreck-gar- orange ginger with white splotches, blue eyes; lives near carnage place near shadow clan-loner (Wreck-gar)


	2. Prologue- The Prophecy

Prologue

There are many kinds of stories. Some good, some bad, and some between the middle. Stories about heroes, saving the world, about villains destroying it because of revenge or even about a villain turn hero finding out the truth and trying to redeem themselves. But this story is about a hero. A hero who has a great destiny ahead of her. But first she has a go through many challenges that are in her way. And this is where her story starts.

It was clear night, the full moon glowing up in the sky. Everything was quiet. In a clearing unknown to many humans or twolegs as they are known, stands a lone figure. But this figure is not a twoleg but a cat. This old tom had ginger fur with silver flecks all over his body. Along that his muzzle was pure white. As he stand there listening to the sound of many sleeping cats, his blue eyes stared up to the sky searching answers from the stars. "Are you alright Froststar?" Turning around the old tom now know as Froststar stares at the cat who called him. She was a beautiful she-cat. Her fur was a purplish blue colored that had golden stripes. Her green eyes that seem wise beyond her years look at him in curiosity. Sighing Froststar, looking once more to the stars said "Yes Goldenheart, I'm fine. I'm just worry." Ears flicking Goldenheart sitting next to him ask, "Why? All the cats are ok. Even Shimmerpool is fine. Her wounds are deep but she is young and strong; she will heal quickly."

"That I am grateful. You are a gifted medicine cat Goldenheart. But atlas, this is the first time in many moons that Thunderclan has lost in their own territory. And with newleaf being so late this year and so many few kits, I'm worry that Tunderclan may not survive." Running her tail over Froststar's ears, Goldenheart says, "Do not fret Froststar. Yes it's true that newleaf is late, but Starclan has not abandoned us." "Has Starclan spoken to you at all Goldenheart?" Sighing "No, not for many moons"

Looking at the stars, both cats could see that as the moon glisten in the sky, which they could hope for something. When all of a sudden a star that is almost bright as the sun and the moon combine came falling through the sky. Froststar feeling Goldenheart stiffen beside him look in surprise. Hunch over, shaking uncontrollably and eyes moving as if she could see something that Froststar could not. When it was finally done she stood up and look at Froststar with tearful eyes and gasping "It was a message from Star clan. They have said that only Fire can save our Clan. Blinking in confusion Froststar asked "Fire? But fire is feared by all of the Clans, how can it save us?" "I do not know what Starclan has told me but I know for sure what they are saying is the truth." Nodding, Froststar looking at the stars again, he purred "You and Starclan have never been wrong before. If they say so then it must be true."

"_Fire alone can save our Clan."_


	3. Chapter 1- Meet Optimus the kittypet

Author Notes- Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I'm in my last year of high school so I have to make sure I do well. So here is the newest chapter of Morningstar. I won't give up people I wont. So please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I did I would have made Megatron and Optimus kiss and Firestar into a she-cat.

Chapter 1

Green eyes stared in wonder as the almost full-moon glow, making everything silver. Those said eyes were in fact staring into the dark woods as a long red tail twitch in excitement and in anxiety. Theses eyes and tail belong to a young she-cat. Her pelt was light-blue while her front legs and underbelly were a dark ginger red. Her back legs on the other hand were white and all for paws were light-blue. This she-cat's name was Optimus.

As Optimus stared into the woods feelings flash into her green eyes of curiosity, amazement, hope, and fear. Long claws scrape the fence that she was on as her eyes narrowed and finally fear turn into determination as she nodded her head. Looking around and at her two-leg's den she waited one final moment and then jump off the fence onto the ground on the other side.

"And where in the world are you off to Optimus? I hope not into that unnatural place."

Flinching in place, Optimus turn her head to the cat that owned that voice. He was slightly older than her, by a few moons. He had blue fur like her but it was a darker color. His muzzle was huge than any other cat their age and was a yellow color. He had red splotches all over his pelt and his eyes were frosty blue eyes. This was Sentinel, her older half-brother.

"Maybe I am, what does it matter to you if I do? You usually never cared what I do." Rolling his eyes Sentinel jump over the fence, landing right next to her. Narrowing his eyes he meowed, "Because you're a house cat, not a savage wild cat and you need to go back to your home. Where you belong." Growing in anger and pelt bristling "If I must remind you as I always do, my birth –mom was a wild cat, so that makes me half wild cat and in my nature and instincts to try to see what is in there." In anger she turned away from him and stalked right into the woods. Before she went right in there he yowled to her,

"Don't go crying to me if those savages hurt you!"

But Optimus knew she didn't have to worry about any of the wild cats or warriors as they called them selves. At a young age her father Orion, told her and taught her the rules of going into the forest. That way whenever she decided to step her paws into her mother's home she won't get hurt. Optimus never knew her mom. Her father told her that because she was the runt of her litter, her mother was afraid for her life and gave her to her father to survive. This was one of the reasons she was going in. She was hoping and wishing to find her mother.

Optimus knew one thing as she look on into the forest, it was beautiful. Moonlight made the leaves and grass shine silver. Hearing, smelling, and seeing was a whole lot better than listening to stories. As her stomach growl as she sent of what she thinks was a mouse, she shook her head and remember one of the most important rules that her father told her.

**Do Not Hunt**

As she look around she realize too late that she was being watch as she was attack from behind. Pain surge through her ginger shoulder as claws rip through her fur and skin. Gasping in pain she remembered a move her father taught her if she was ever attack. It was dangerous but it might work. Turning around on her back and showing her soft belly, she heard a gasp of pain from her attacker and felt the loosening of said attacker's claws. She was able to get free but instead of running away she turn around, unleash her own claws and growled at her attacker.

The cat was a she-cat, about almost the same age as her but probably a moon older. She was a black tabby with golden stripes. Her paws were a cream colored and her eyes were a golden yellow. The black she-cat shook her head and looks at Optimus. But instead of a hostile look it was instead a curious one. Standing up and tilting her head she meowed, "Are you a kittypet?" Ears twitching, Optimus nodded. She knew what a kittypet was. Her black collar showed that she was one.

"Then you fight well for one. I have never heard of a kittypet actually staying to fight a warrior. Even if one was an apprentice as such as myself." meowed the black kitten. Ears standing up straight and tail stop moving Optimus stared in wonder of the cat in front of her. "Wait you're an apprentice of a clan? Which one are you from?" Tail turning in wonder they young black cat answer "So you know of the clans that live in this forest, which is very strange to hear. But to answer your question I'm from Thunderclan and my name is Swiftpaw." Smiling at Swiftpaw and sitting up , "Well its nice to meet you Swiftpaw my name is Optimus."

Unfortunately before Swiftpaw could say anything else the scent all of a sudden change. Eyes wide in fright Swiftpaw said urgently "You must leave now, I smell other cats of my clan coming. They wont like it if they find you in our territory." Nodding to Swiftpaw, Optimus was about to leap into the tall grass that lead to her home when she heard a voice say

_"What is going on here?"_


	4. Chapter 2- The Offer

**Author's note: sorry about not writing this story for awhile but I thought people weren't reading it but now it has been read! Very happy about that. Had my first review and it has been favorite! Im so happy! Anyway enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 2- The Offer**

**Optimus' pov**

What came into view was an old ginger tom. He had silver fleck all over his body while also his muzzle was pure white. His blue eyes shown wisdom and experience. Next to him was a pure white tabby she-cat with black markings, while her eyes were yellow as the sun.

Swiftpaw lay down on her stomach while I quickly follow her. "Froststar, Snowstep, nothing is wrong just a curious kittypet who decide to step her paws into our territory." Anger surge through me but I didn't say anything because the ginger tom, who was now know as Froststar, looked at me. Knowing what I was thinking.

"That may be true Swiftpaw, but you know not to be so close to the twoleged-place." Snowstep was calm but I knew that she was disappointed. So did Swiftpaw as she lay onto the ground lower with her ears folded on her head and meowed "I'm sorry Snowstep, it won't happen again." Snowstep only nodded.

"Stand up both of you!" Froststar command was swift, but young cats did as they were told. I was worried. What was going to happen to me? I follow all the rules of going into the woods. What were they going to do to me? "I'm surprise that you finally decided to enter here young one." Shock filled my green eyes as I stared at Froststar. "Our patrols come here a lot, so I seen you staring out into these woods on the safety of your border. And now you finally decided to come in. Why?"

Before I could answer, Snowstep interrupted "Why does it matter, Froststar? She is a kittypet; she has no right in here. Send her back to her twolegs." Now I couldn't hold in my anger. The only person who ever understand my feeling of the woods, were my father. I never belong to the life of a house cat. But I couldn't escape it either. Now for the first time I have felt freedom and this cat was trying to take it away!

Growling I looked directly into Snowstep's eyes. "No right, **NO RIGHT! **I have every right to at least explore a place that I could never join. A place that I can only lived in my dreams! I have done nothing wrong. I haven't hunt in your territory, nor have I hurt any of your clanmates. I only fought with Swiftpaw because she attack me! I was defending myself and you say I have no right. Tell me why I can't at least explore?" At the end I was panting, all her anger was release at once. Shock filled the eyes of both Snowstep and Swiftpaw.

All Froststar did was laugh. All right laugh. "You have some spunk in you. That's for sure. But you have a right to be angry with what Snowstep said to you. You have done nothing wrong while you were exploring. So tell me young one, what do you think of our forest home?" I was shock at first at what Froststar was asking me but then I purred. "It's more than I could ever dream of. The way you cats live here most be amazing and I can only live it in my dreams." Froststar looked at Snowstep, whose eyes were still large when I yelled at her, and they both nodded. I was curious about that? What going to happen? But the answer shock me to the core. "Well how will you think about living it for real you one?" My eyes went wide, was he really saying what I think he was saying? "Will you like to join my clan?"

He was saying what I thought he was saying. Me!? Joining a clan! Becoming an apprentice and then a warrior? Living the life that I could only lived in my dream and hear in the stories that my father told me! I wasn't the only one shock, so was Swiftpaw. "B..but she can't! She not of warrior blood but kittypet blood. Kittypets can't become warriors!" I was hurt at first of what Swiftpaw said, didn't I just prove to her that just because I was a kittypet that I was no weakling? But all Froststar did was sigh " Warrior blood, we have lost too many of that these days."

Those words worry me. I knew if that if I join their clan I could easily die. Either by the harsh weather or by enemy warriors. Snowstep it seem was reading my mind. "Are you scared of what might happen? Yes it may be true that you might die but the cost is worthy. To protect the clan that is your family, your home, is a good reason to give up your life." Hearing those words gave me courage. Yes I might die but I would die with honor. For the clan that will take me in, not for just sitting not just sitting and laying around.

"Froststar we need to go. Falllenheart and Darktalon are waiting for us. They will be wondering where we have gone." Nodding to Snowstep, Froststar stood up and was about to leave with Snowstep and Swiftpaw following him. "Wait!" They looked at me with curious eyes, wondering what I want. "Can I think of you offer? Please?" Nodding to me, Froststar meowed "Snowstep will be waiting for you hear, at Sundown tomorrow. You can tell her your answer then." With that he leaped into the tall grass. Both Snowstep and Swiftpaw followed.

I was all alone, the scents of the forest all around me. I looked at where they went to but I knew they weren't going to come back. Shaking myself I turned around, heading to my twolegs' home. Think if I could do it. Live the life that I always wanted and maybe find out the truth about who I really am?

_Could I really become a Warrior?_

**Author's note 2: There all done. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. Next time will Optimus join Thunderclan? Will she be welcome with open paws or will she be treated like crow-food because of her kittypet heritage. Join in next Time on The legend of Morningstar – Into the Wild!**


	5. Chapter 3- Welcome to Thunderclan

**Author's note: Merry Christmas everyone. I know its not Christmas yet but I wont be able to update until school is back on after new years. My computer is a total wreck. Anyway this chapter is where Optimus goes into the clan and has to fight my tansformer version of Longtail! Who is it going to be? Any way hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: ****I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 3- Welcome to Thunderclan!

**Optimus' pov**

The dream came again. Like always, I'm in the forest, without my collar and free. The wind was blowing through my fur. Making me shiver but not with cold but with excitement. I was hunting a mouse in my dream. I was so close but then I realize I wasn't alone. I look around me and there were yellow eyes staring right at me. The warrior cats have entered my dreams.

Thinking about my dream made me sigh. I was on the fence again, staring out into the woods. Thinking about the offer that Froststar gave me. Could I really do it? Could I become a warrior? I mean, I didn't like my kittypet life. The only people who understood me was my father and my half-sister, June. I was really nervous, but also happy. I can escape, become free like I always dream of.

"Now I heard that you went into the forest yesterday? What did you think of it?" Turning around I saw a tom. I kinda look like him but his fur was a darker blue, like Sentinal. All of his legs were ginger and he had blue eyes. This was my father, Orion. "It was great! I even met some Thunderclan cats!" My father then got a worry look in his eyes. Now that made me curious. "They didn't hurt you? You remember my rules, did you?" Rolling my eyes I mewed "Yes father. I didn't hunt. And no they didn't hurt. It's true that I fought with the youngest but she was just protecting her territory." Nodding to me he sat beside me on the fence. "Alright Optimus, what's wrong" Shock fill me. How did he know? "I can read you like a book Optimus. Now tell me what is on your mind." Sighing I look up at him. Wondering will he still accept me? "I talk to their leader, Froststar. He was impress of what I did when Swiftpaw, an apprentice, attack me. He ask me some question on what I felt about their forest home. And then, he ask me to join the clan. And I decide. I'm going to join Thunderclan." I was shock when his eyes showed that he was proud. He purred at me and his tail ran over my ears. "I always knew that one day you'll join a clan. It's in your blood. I just want you to know that I will always be proud of you. Whatever you do." I smiled at my father as I jump off the fence. Looking at him for probably the last time I ran into the woods. To start my new life.

I was back in the clearing where I met the Thunderclan cats. I could smell that neither Froststar nor Swiftpaw was here but Snowstep scent was strong. "It seems that you may not be useless as I first thought but you have much to learn." Turning around I saw Snowstep come out of the bushes, her yellow eyes staring at me. "Well since you are here I guess that you decided to join the clan?" Nodding to her, she then replied, "Very well, first let me introduce another of our warriors. Jumping out of the tree was a tom. His fur was a light but slightly dark blue with gray and white patches. His eyes were a glowing blue. He sniffed at me but his face showed that he was a kind cat. "Hello young one my name is Cloudstorm and I heard a lot about you." Tail twitching I at first thought that this was a trap but once again, it seem that Snowstep was reading my mind. "Stop worrying little one, we are only here to bring you to our camp." With that she leapt into the tall grass with Cloudstorm following and with me trying to keep up.

The journey was long but I tried my best to keep up with them. We had to jump over fallen logs, deep trenches and we even had to go through a river of dirty water. I didn't complain at all. I need to prove myself. I just had too. Finally we stop near a rock that rested on the edge of a small ravine. I tried to keep my hard breathing down but it was hard. I never traveled that fast or that long. I was kind of shock when I saw that their face held amused looks. They knew that I was tired. Those fox-dungs! Purring at me Cloudstorm said "Now young one tell me what you smell?" Pausing at first, I took a deep breath. The air is probably the best air I smelled my entire life. "I smell lots of cats." Nodding to me it was Snowstep who spoke, "In the time that you are accepted into the clan. You'll know each cat-scent by name. Come on Froststar is waiting." With that she went into a thick patch of gorse that was at the bottom of the ravine. I went after her while Cloudstorm was behind me. When I exited the tunnel, the most beautiful sight I ever saw was before me.

In a clearing was many cats of all kinds of color and sizes. Lots of them were at least doing something. Some were putting prey down at a pile. Some were moving moss around and others were just lying around licking each other. "Sharing tongues is a tradition in the clans. It binds them together as they talked about their day." I nodded to Cloudstorm to tell him I understand. Before I knew it I smelt Froststar coming near. I was proud that I was able to scent him before he showed up. "She came. So what do you think of her?" I could see that Froststar was anxious of what the others thought of me. "She is small but she put up with the journey. With training she will be a great warrior." I was shock of what Snowstep said. I thought she hated me. I guess I was wrong. Nodding to them Froststar leapt onto a great giant boulder and yowled "Let all cat that are old enough to catch their own prey join underneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" And just like that all the cats just stop what they were doing and came over.

Looking at his clan Froststar spoke, "Thunderclan has never had so few apprentice and with the late of New-leaf means that we aren't going to get more anytime soon. That's why I decided to let an outsider join the Clan." Yowls went through out all of the clans. I knew that they were looking at me. Some were asking who I was, what clan I came from, and why Froststar was letting me join. But one voice was louder then the rest. "Look at her! She a Kittypet!" That just made everybody more angry. They were trying to tell Froststar to change his mind. I look at the cat who yelled that. He was a big tabby cat with purple fur and green stripes. His eyes which were orange were filled with fury. "I know what you were trying to do Froststar but we need clan-born cat not another soft mouth to feed!" I was shock of what this cat was saying. He didn't even know me and he was already saying that I was weak. My fur stood up at what this cat was saying. "That cat is Jaggedstripe, he thinks your weak. They all do. What are you going to do?"

I'll tell you what I did. I ran towards Jaggedstripe and tackled him towards the ground with my claws out. He tried to catch me but I was too small and quick for him to get a good grip. This was a boxing of claws that I fight at the two-legged place. This was a real fight. I felt the blood through my ears and my heart pounding in my chest but I wasn't afraid. I was excited but then I felt my neck get squeeze as my collar was grabbed. I couldn't breath! I twitch and thrash trying to get out. I saw black spots enter my vision. I pulled as hard as I could when suddenly a loud snap was heard. I tumbled away from Jaggedstripe. I looked up and Jaggedstripe's mouth was my black collar. Jumping in between us Froststar yowled "This cat has lost the grip of her twolegs and Starclan has approved of her joining Thunderclan!" Nodding at Froststar I stood up and shaking off the pain that I felt I stared at Froststar. For some reason, I saw a more meaning of my joining his clan in his eyes. "Until this cat gets her warrior name she'll be known as Morningpaw, as in honor of her new life!" All around me I heard my new name, being call out. I was in their clan and I proved to be a worthy foe in battle. I look at Jaggedstripe his orange eyes look at me with not distance but with respect. "As she need a mentor I decide that Darktalon will teach her the way of our clan." Gasps were heard as Froststar said my mentor's name. I looked up as a gray tabby tom whose stripes were dark red as so were his eyes, came forward. "Darktalon, you were trained by Fallenheart and you also trained Silverfeather well. I hope you can teach all you know to Morningpaw. Nodding to Froststar, Darktalon bent down and his nose touch mine. When I first looked at him I thought he would be mean to me but all I saw in his eyes were a comforting look. "Don't worry Morningpaw, when your training is done, you'll show them that you will be a force to be reckoned with. My tail was swing around with happiness as Darktalon told me that. I look at everybody; they were watching me, waiting for me to do something. So I went to my collar and buried it. My past life.

Before anyone could congratulate me, a new cat appeared from the entrance of the camp. He was the same age as me. He was quite jumpy and bleeding a lot. His fur was alight purple while his chest was silver. His red eyes were filled with fear as he came stumbling into the center of the clearing. Froststar stood in front of the new cat. "Skypaw, what has happened? Where are Thornstrike and Fallenheart? The now newly known Skypaw tremble as he tried to catch his breath. All the other cats look toward him, waiting for his answer. He open his mouth and said.

_Thornstrike is dead!_

**Author's note 2: man this chapter took a long time but it's worth it. I hope you like it because I won't be able to update until winter break is over. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review please!**


End file.
